


Dependent

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catheters, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Omorashi, This is based off of that tumblr hc that Keith needs to be stimulated to pee, bladder “issues”, poor Keith it’s always him, where do i even begin with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith has almost no control over his bladder or sphincter and no one can explain why.At least, until he joins the Blades of Marmora.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will get a better title and summary I’m just sleep deprived atm. (Feel free to suggested in the comments.)
> 
> Also I might consider de-anoning this if people like it. 
> 
> This is based off of an ask sent in to a tumblr that was deleted :( I won’t say what the ask was yet because it’s a spoiler for later chapters.

Keith sighed internally and tried not to squirm too much as he looked up at the clock in the conference room. Conferences and meetings were his least favorite part of being a paladin. They were so long and boring, not to mention that Shiro, Allura, and Coran were the only ones that usually talked during them, which meant he couldn’t even join the conversation to entertain himself. Worse than that, though, was that there were never any breaks allowed, and meetings could last forever. And that was a big issue, considering his bladder issues. 

 

He’s had a lot of difficulty using the bathroom since before he could remember. He didn’t have a known disorder or disease, no nerve damage,  heck, his bladder wasn’t even shy, but it didn’t function like the other paladins’ did. He could barely contract his muscles or open his sphincter, which made it really hard to pee. The only thing that made it easier to go was rubbing his belly, and even then he had to spend an embarrassingly long time in the bathroom to completely empty his bladder. 

 

But he knew rubbing his own bladder when he was desperate was near impossible, and he was pretty desperate. He sighed again, this time out loud, as he gently rested his hand on his lower belly. The skin below his palm tingled urgently, warning that he better not add any pressure. He removed it and instead pressed his hand between his thighs, trying not to hiss as his legs clamped together around it. 

 

It looked like he would have to visit Coran again at the castle. The Altean found out about his issue on their first day in space, because during all that chaos of the Galra attacking and learning to form Voltron, he never got a break to use the bathroom, and unlike the others he couldn’t have an accident ( _ coughcoughLancecoughcough _ .) He’s needed to be catheterized, he’d been holding it so long. And it almost always came to that, when he needed help using the bathroom, when his bladder was too tender for him to stand for it to be rubbed. 

 

Coran tried medicating him, which hadn’t worked. So using a catheter was his only rescue option. And he needed it much more often than he was willing to admit. Being a paladin was a busy job, which meant very little bathroom breaks, and him getting desperate almost every day. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Shiro looking at him, worried. “Do you need a break?” He whispered, motioning with his eyes to the hand buried in his crotch. 

 

Once it became clear his problem couldn’t be fixed, Coran taught everyone on the team how to use a catheter in case something happened and he couldn’t get to the med bay (he used a mannequin to demonstrate, thank god. Regardless, it was still embarrassing to watch.) He kept one in his suit pocket at all times now, just in case. 

 

Keith took a deep settling breath and opened his legs, then tensed his muscles like he was going to stand to test if he could wait. Immediately, a sudden,  _ intense _ need rolled in his belly, forcing a humiliatingly urgent whimper out of his mouth and forcing him to relax completely. He nodded and panted, legs quivering out of desperation. 

 

Everyone on the team heard him whimper, which as embarrassing as it was, it was a good thing, since it allowed Shiro to help him up while Allura explained that they needed to take care of something. He let himself be pulled to his feet and they left as quickly as they could with him struggling to walk. 

 

If there was something he possibly hated more than his bladder issues, it was how sensitive his bladder was to walking when he needed to pee. Every step felt like someone digging their fist into his pelvis, and he couldn’t help but freeze for a couple of moments in his stride and whine desperately, overwhelmed by the sensation. 

 

Shiro managed to drag him into Red’s cockpit and sit him down in the pilot’s seat, and Keith danced in the chair while the man helped him out of his armor. His suit came next, which he pulled down to his mid thigh. 

 

Keith fanned his legs slightly while Shiro got the catheter and prepped it. “Okay, I need you to stay still Keith.” The man instructed as he balanced his arms on his teammate’s thighs and held the end of his penis in one hand. 

 

The red paladin did his best to stop squirming, his legs and stomach shaking with effort. He watched as Shiro aligned the catheter with his slit and pushed it in, hissing at the slight pain and pulling back instinctively. Then Shiro lifted one of his hands to his bladder and  _ pressed _ , and Keith froze with a desperate whine, giving the black paladin a chance to push the tube all the way in.  

 

The relief was immediate. Keith closed his eyes and sighed, slouching back into his seat as he relaxed. It felt great to finally get to pee after a seven hour meeting. 

 

“Sorry I did that.” Shiro said, apologizing for pressing on his stomach. “You move too much for me to trust that I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

Keith shook his head. “No, It’s okay.” He murmured, too caught up in feeling relieved to talk much. He still wasn’t used to getting to just  _ go _ , considering they’d only been in space for a month or so. Back on Earth he never let himself get desperate, worried about the consequences, so he never had the need to use catheters then. 

 

He was empty a minute later. Shiro pulled the tube out and put it back in its bag, then closed the bottle that the pee had drained into. “Feeling better?” He asked, though it was obvious with the face the teen was making. 

 

“Yeah, thank you.” Keith said gratefully, sitting up so he could get back into his suit and armor. 

 

Shiro nodded and stood. “You don’t have to wait so long, you know. It doesn’t always have to be an emergency when you tell someone.” He mentioned. 

 

Keith sighed as he stood as well. “I thought I could wait a few more minutes. And besides, it always gets bad when I walk around. I was still okay when I wasn’t moving much.” He tried in his defense. 

 

“I don’t think needing to pee bad enough to want to hold yourself is what you would call okay.” Shiro replied with a bit of humor in his voice. 

 

“Hey, at least I didn’t wait until the literal end of the day like the first time I had to tell Coran.” He joked. “I had a heart attack when he told me he had to either stick a needle in my stomach or shove a tube up my dick.”

 

Shiro laughed. “He had a heart attack when you told him you hadn’t used the bathroom in twelve hours.” 

 

Keith shrugged at that. “I think I was more scared.” 

 

“Yeah, well think what you want. I think the others are wrapping things up by now, so let’s just stay in the Lions.” Shiro said. “I’ll be in Black.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith bit his lip anxiously as he was finally able to step out of the pod he’d been cooped up in for the past three hours. He’d just come back from a mission with the blades, needing to pee pretty badly. His anxiety had been rising for the past few minutes as he got closer and closer to locking up, because he didn’t live at the castle anymore, where he could pay Coran a visit and get some relief. If he really did lock up while on the base, he would have to swallow his pride, ask Kolivan if they had catheters, and pray he understood what he was asking for. 

 

As soon as he was allowed, he bolted for the nearest bathroom, ignoring the pangs of protest from his bladder as he ran. He quickly shoved open the door to the bathroom- which was thankfully empty- and rushed into a stall, immediately yanking down his zipper and peeling his marmora suit down while he stood with his legs crossed. He pulled himself out of his pants and aimed, then rubbed his bladder as hard as he could without his instincts forcing him to stop. The resulting desperation had him involuntarily dancing on his feet and twisting his legs together.

 

Nothing more than a few drops came out, much to his chagrin. Still, he tried for several minutes until it was overly clear that his body refused to relax before giving up. He breathed out slowly as he pulled his suit back up and redid the zipper, trying to calm himself as anxious tears tried to well in his eyes. He was okay, he would figure something out. Being too desperate to pee wasn’t something to freak out about. At least that’s what he told himself. 

 

He took a moment to gather his composure before he stepped out of the stall and tried to look normal, though he couldn’t resist crossing his legs in front of the door to the bathroom. Right as someone walked in. 

 

It wasn’t anyone he knew, but that only made it more embarrassing. Here he was, a half breed human frozen in front of a Galra because he had a defective bladder. 

 

He was beyond humiliated. 

 

“Why are you leaving the restroom without urinating?” They asked, sounding confused as they stared down at him. 

 

Keith’s cheeks grew red. “I tried. I, um, I couldn’t….go.” He stuttered, overwhelmed and unsure of what to say. His response only made the Galra look more confused, like what he was saying was impossible.

 

He was surprised when he was suddenly turned around and pushed towards the closest urinal. “I’ll help.” They said nonchalantly as they reached for his zipper and pulled it down, then slid his suit off of his shoulders. His mouth fell open in shock as the stranger undressed his top half and stood directly behind him, wrapping one arm across his chest and under his arms, as if to pin him so he couldn’t run. 

 

He finally found his words again when the Galra pushed his suit down a little more to free his prick and leaned him forward so the tip was angled inside the bowl. “What the hell are you doing?” He demanded, vainly attempting to escape. Unsurprisingly, he was unable to make the other’s hold on him so much as budge. 

 

“Helping you urinate.” They replied simply. “You could not do so on your own, which implies you require help. Does it not?” 

 

Keith squeezed his thighs together and groaned uncomfortably. “I mean, I guess? I do need help but not like this. It isn’t going to work.” He said, blushing even redder. He was so confused, why was the Galra reacting so  _ calmly _ ? Was this something that Galra did often? 

 

“I assure you, it will.” They said self-assuredly. Before he could protest again, they placed the heel of their paw over his bladder and firmly pressed on it, then rubbed downwards. 

 

Keith’s eyes bugged out of his head as he flattened himself against the Galra’s front, trying to get away from the overwhelming pressure on his belly. “Nonononono-” He gasped, clawing at the stranger’s arm barred across his chest in a desperate attempt to flee. He had to pee so bad, his bladder felt like it was about to burs-

 

Suddenly, something inside him gave, and his bladder began to empty in a thick, heavy stream. He shivered at the intense relief that washed over him and went limp, suddenly thankful for the arm holding him up, keeping him aimed above the urinal.

 

His mind went blank with bliss. He couldn’t remember ever having a piss that felt this good. Even with a catheter, his bladder didn’t empty this easily. It was usually so tense and unwilling to relax, but now it felt like it was actually letting go. 

 

After a minute his stream started to taper off. Before it could dribble to an end, the Galra returned his paw to his bladder, this time lightly rubbing over it with his fingers, and what little was left in him poured out before he was finally empty. 

 

It took a moment for Keith to regain his bearings and be able to support his own weight again, though his thighs shook slightly from his release. The Galra let go of him once he was stable, and the teen took the opportunity to pull his suit up, feeling exposed now that he wasn’t lost in desperation or relief. Only when he was fully dressed again could he muster up the courage to look the stranger in the face. “Um, thanks. For the help.” He said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks again from the embarrassment of the situation. 

 

The Galra hummed. “You’re welcome.” 

 

They turned towards a different urinal and used it, which surprised Keith until he realized that the other had come in there to take care of themself before they started helping him. While they took care of their own business, Keith starred in their general direction, thinking. They could pee normally, just like his old teammates. How did they know what to do to help him then, if they didn’t have his issue? 

 

“Where did you learn to do that?” He wondered out loud, unable to contain his curiosity. He didn’t know that there was a way to get his body to let go like that until now. If he was being honest, he wanted to learn what the Galra had done so he didn’t ever have to get catheterized again. 

 

“The other blades taught me.” They responded. “I overestimated how long I could train without urinating.” 

 

Keith was embarrassed to admit that his eyes sparkled at that. “That’s happened to you before?” So he wasn’t the only person alive with a bladder that didn’t want to work properly!

 

“It happens frequently on the base. Missions and training are demanding. Often there isn’t time to use the restroom.” The said. 

 

“So it’s a Galra thing?” 

 

“That is correct.” 


End file.
